The most abundant antibody isotype in the serum is IgG and it has a critical role in mediating protection against pathogens as well as in mediating allergic and inflammatory responses that hasten recruitment of immune system components to the tissues, mucosae, and dermal surfaces (Junghans, Immunologic Research 16(1):29 (1997)). Moreover, it is also a key component of a variety of autoimmune diseases. Under normal conditions, the halflife of IgG in the serum is in the range of 5-7 days in mice and 22-23 days in humans, which is a prolonged period, relative to the serum half life of other plasma proteins. In part, this occurs because the neonatal FcRn receptor (FcRn) rescues pinocytosed IgG from degradative lysosomes and recycles it back to the extracellular compartment (Junghans and Anderson, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93:5512 (1996), Roopenian et al. J. Immunology 170:3528 (2003)).
FcRn binds to the Fc portion of IgG. The interaction between the IgG Fc region and FcRn is pH-dependent. Upon entry into cells by fluid phase endocytosis, IgG is sequestered into endosomes and binds to FcRn with high affinity at acidic pH (6˜6.5); when the IgG-FcRn complex cycles to the plasma membrane, IgG dissociates rapidly from FcRn in the bloodstream at slightly basic pH (˜7.4). By this receptor-mediated recycling mechanism, FcRn effectively rescues the IgG from degradation in lysosomes, thereby prolonging the half-life of circulating IgG.
FcRn is a non-covalent heterodimer that typically resides in the endosomes of endothelial and epithelial cells. It is a membrane bound receptor with a single-pass transmembrane having three heavy chain alpha domains (α1, α2, and α3) and a single soluble light chain β2-microglobulin (β2M) domain. Structurally, it belongs to a family of major histocompatibility complex class 1 molecules that have β2M as a common light chain. The FcRn α chain is a 46 kD protein composed of an extracellular domain containing the α1, α2, and α3 heavy chain domains, a transmembrane region, and a relatively short cytoplasmic tail (Burmeister et al. Nature 372:366 (1994)).
FcRn was first identified in the neonatal rat gut, where it functions to mediate the absorption of IgG antibody from the mother's milk and facilitates its transport to the circulatory system (Leach et al. J Immunol 157:3317 (1996)). FcRn has also been isolated from human placenta, where it also mediates absorption and transport of maternal IgG to the fetal circulation. In adults, FcRn is expressed in a number of tissues, including epithelial tissues of the lung, intestine, kidney, as well as nasal, vaginal, and biliary tress surfaces (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,030,613 and 6,086,875; Israel et al. Immunology 92:69 (1997); Kobayashi et al. Am J Physiol (2002); Renal Physiol 282:F358 (2002)).
In order to study the contributions of FcRn to IgG homeostasis, mice have been engineered so that at least part of the genes encoding β2M and FcRn heavy chains have been “knocked out” so that these proteins are not expressed (WO 02/43658; Junghans and Anderson, Proc Natl Acad Sci US 93:5512 (1996)). In these mice, the serum half-life and concentrations of IgG were dramatically reduced, suggesting a FcRn dependent mechanism for IgG homeostasis.
It has also been suggested that anti-human FcRn antibodies may be generated in these FcRn knockout mice and that these antibodies may prevent the binding of IgG to FcRn. However, such antibodies have not been generated or tested (WO 02/43658).
The inhibition of IgG binding to FcRn negatively alters IgG serum half-life by preventing IgG recycling. This principle has been shown to be therapeutically effective in a mouse model of autoimmune cutaneous bullous diseases (Li et al. J Clin Invest 115:3440-3450 (2005)). Accordingly, agents that block or antagonize the binding of IgG to FcRn may be used in a method to treat or prevent autoimmune and inflammatory diseases or disorders characterized by the presence of inappropriately regulated IgG antibodies. An antagonistic anti-rat FcRn monoclonal antibody (mAb)1G3 successfully prevented Experimental Autoimmune Myasthenia Gravis (EAMG) in a rat passive model at a dose of 30 mg/kg; that is about 100 fold lower than the intravenous IgG (IVIG) used in treatment of MG, SLE, and ITP. Further, FcRn-deficient mice genetically predisposed to develop autoimmune disorder such as lupus or arthritis have significant reduction in severity of the disease.